The automotive industry is in a constant search for methods and devices that will improve the fuel efficiency of vehicles without sacrificing engine performance. Furthermore, governmental restrictions and guidelines serve to provide additional motivation to develop these products. The fruits of these efforts have consisted mainly of new fuel injected engines, computer controlled fuel supplies, reduced emissions, and fuel additives. Other technologies, such as superchargers and turbo chargers, have resulted as well, with a widespread acceptance by both the public and manufacturers alike.
Accordingly, there is a need for continuous development and improvement in the field of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, with respect to increased energy output for a fixed amount of fuel consumption of internal combustion engines.